Considering the Dark Side?
by Emyln
Summary: A charm to show Ginny deepest desires and her destiny makes her wonder what side is really for her? What happens when Draco see's what that destiny is? R&R PG for talk of mass murder
1. Chapter 1

**..::AN: Taking a small break from my other fic "Faith in a Number" kinda pushing the inspiration thing for that story..i'll update as soon as i can though. I'm becoming infatuated with the 'Bad Girl' Ginny so thats where i got the idea for this. It MAY be one shot..or maybe 2 chapters but thats about it..so hope u likes!! Please Review!!::..**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was angry. Scratch that, he was positively fuming. He stormed  
  
down from his Transfiguration class, scaring the students into making a path before him  
  
without a word, his eyes said it all.  
  
The Slytherin Prince was pissed off, get in his way and probably loose your head.  
  
It was at the end of Transfiguration he heard his three most hated fellow  
  
schoolmates talking.  
  
"He thinks he rules the damn school because he's going to be a Death Eater." Ron  
  
snorted, thinking he was whispering too quietly for Malfoy to hear.  
  
"Think again" muttered Draco hearing the Weasley's attempting at whispering.  
  
"Stupid gitt. 'Oo look at me I'm going to kiss Voldemort's ass and take his orders  
  
all so I can get some screwed up burning tattoo!" Hermione sneered, it was unlike her but  
  
Draco had been unnaturally cruel lately for his own reasons and she was becoming more  
  
bitter since he burnt a non repairable hole in her copy of _'Hogwarts a History._'  
  
"Wonder if Voldemort knows about his little ferret alter-ego. I doubt he could  
  
really scare that many people when people keep thinking of him as a rodent." Harry said  
  
snidely.  
  
"Shows what you know Potter." Draco said quietly, he smirked as the eyes of the  
  
Dream Team widened. "_They heard me...hah let them they should know how pathetic  
  
their little 'joke' is."  
_  
"Aww did we hurt poor Drakie's feelings?" Hermione pouted sarcastically. "We  
  
should have remembered ferrets have unnaturally good hearing." she said almost as  
  
though warning her two best friends with a small smile.  
  
Then when the bell rung, they left quickly, leaving them with the last laugh.

* * *

Draco muttered the password to the Slytherin common room in the dungeon once  
  
he got there, but with quite a few curse words muttered after that. He stormed into his  
  
prefect room and slammed the door loudly.  
  
"Stupid Potter." Draco smirked, he had cooled off a little. He couldn't wait until  
  
the end of the year when he'd show them who was kissing who's ass in the end. Draco  
  
wasn't going to become a Death Eater.  
  
No, Draco was above all that. He wasn't going to take someones orders...he was  
  
going to make his own. Every seventh year Slytherin had now agreed to join him, all who  
  
knew how to perform the deadliest curses, already taught to them by their Death Eater  
  
parents.  
  
They had everything already planned out, all their cryptic black cloaks with dark  
  
green and silver Slytherin serpent trim were folded neatly in the bottom of all the seventh  
  
years trunk. And on the night of Graduation they'd all be receiving their own marks,  
  
given to them all by Draco. It was a snarling demon skull, with two horns and pointed  
  
fangs, the serpent through the eyes. The same idea as the Dark Mark, except several times  
  
more menacing.  
  
They weren't going to try to overrule Voldemort. Quite the contrary, Voldemort  
  
knew about them and found it amusing, they were more of an alliance. Not that Draco  
  
cared, even if Voldemort wanted them to stop its not like he would have anyway.  
  
Draco smirked grabbing his broomstick and heading out of the Slytherin dungeon  
  
he made his way out one of the secret passageways to go outside in order for a late night  
  
fly.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the side of the Quidditch pitch, staring at the inside of her  
  
forearm in horror and curiosity. In Charms they had attempted a very difficult spell that  
  
wasn't even taught in Hogwarts usually, but Flitwick thought it may have been fun to  
  
attempt.  
  
It was a charm that showed what your heart really wanted, what your perfect  
  
destiny held for you in the future. On the blackboards Professor Flitwick had copied all  
  
the possible signs and what they meant so the students could decipher what they had, if  
  
they had managed to get the charm to work.  
  
Ginny had shuddered seeing the other Gryffindor girls who were giggling happily  
  
to see a stork, meaning they were going to have at least one child, or two interlacing rings  
  
meaning marriage.  
  
If that showed up on Ginny's inner arm she thought she might as well cut it off.  
  
Ginny was a bit of a outlier compared to the rest of the Gryffindors. She had  
  
shockingly low marks in everything except potions, charms, and transfiguration. She  
  
usually stayed by herself, she liked to sketch things, she wasn't amazing but she found it  
  
was fun and was getting better. She was pleased because sometimes you could even tell  
  
what her sketches were of.  
  
She also loved to read, she had a thing for horror books. She loved the muggles  
  
perceptions of werewolves, vampires, and other creatures, she found it amusing and sort  
  
of romantic.  
  
Other then that, she was one of few people who actually enjoyed going into the  
  
Forbidden Forest. She take the invisibility cloak she had saved for, sneak out of the castle  
  
and go for small walks. She wasn't stupid enough to go too far inside, because not even a  
  
skilled teacher would think it was wise to go in far enough where you cant see where  
  
you've been, or what's ahead.  
  
Sighing Ginny watched as a dark black line started to rise under her skin, it looked  
  
like a detached, black vein swirling around. She ran a hair through her soft hair as she  
  
watched it form a sort of circle and began to evolve.  
  
Once it had finished she had ran up to the blackboard, making sure no one else  
  
could see what had formed on her arm. She scanned through the entire chart, but the  
  
symbol on her arm was no where to be seen.  
  
Ginny had fled from the classroom with her books in hand twenty minutes before  
  
the ending bell had rung.  
  
Ginny had been sitting in the grass since the last class, still staring at the symbol  
  
on her arm. She had thought it was the Dark Mark at first. What made her feel strange  
  
inside was how when she had believed it was the Dark Mark, she wasn't terrified. Hell  
  
she hadn't even been nervous.  
  
She licked her lips a little remembering the feeling, she was pretty sure it had been  
  
excitement. But when two little horns poked up on both sides of the skull, and the pointed  
  
fangs and slanted eye sockets came she had been bewildered, and semi disappointed.  
  
"Did I want to be a Death Eater? Do I really want to be evil?" she whispered  
  
quietly to herself. She felt a little strange, caught up in her own world she didn't notice  
  
someone had been flying up in the air for several hours now, and the sun had set.

* * *

Draco landed on the ground, stretching his legs and back. It was then he heard a  
  
small mutter, someone muttering a spell. Whipping out his wand he quietly whispered  
  
"lumos descritan." It was his favorite spell because it worked in the same way as 'lumos'  
  
except for no one else could see the light but him.  
  
The beam of light rested on a girl, sitting on the ground at the far end of the pitch.  
  
Quietly he hopped on his broom and flew over silently. She was looking at something on  
  
her arm, her wand pointed at it and emitting a small beam of light.  
  
"It's the Weasley Girl." Draco thought to himself. He flew up a little ways above  
  
her, and looked down at what she was looking at. "What the hell.." he muttered aloud. It  
  
was then that Ginny jumped to her feet before he could blink and said "PETRIFICUS  
  
TOTALUS!"  
  
Draco fell to the ground, stiff as a board. His broom falling uselessly beside him.  
  
"What the..Malfoy?" she said going over to him. "Finite Incantatem." she said  
  
quietly. Rolling down her sleeve wearily.  
  
Draco shook his head and got to his feet.  
  
"Bloody hell Weasley, watch where you point that thing." he snarled picking up  
  
his broom.  
  
"You make it sound like I didn't know where I was pointing it." she snarled back.  
  
Draco blinked, he hadn't even spoken to the youngest Weasley in a few years, but that  
  
didn't seem like the Weaslette he used to know and loathe.  
  
"We need to talk." he said, pointing his wand at her even quicker then she had a  
  
moment ago at him he said "Expelliarmus." and as her wand flew out of her hand he  
  
caught it in mid air.  
  
"Give me back my wand you idiot!" she snapped storming over to him. He  
  
blinked, nobody talked to him like that.  
  
"Later." he said simply.  
  
"How about now?" she insisted angrily. He smirked, she glowered.  
  
"No. Like I said I need to talk to you." He was getting angry, how the hell had HIS  
  
mark ended up on HER arm? It didn't make any sense, only select seventh year students  
  
even knew about the sign itself, how could she have found out? If she was going to make  
  
this difficult...  
  
"Fine talk." she snapped, interrupting his thoughts. "Tick, tick, tick, tick..." she  
  
said impatiently. Draco growled and grabbed her arm forcefully and shoved her sleeve up  
  
revealing the mark on her arm.  
  
"Where'd you get this?" he asked coldly, looking her in the eye fiercly. Her eyes  
  
were just as fierce.  
  
"Why? Does it mean anything to you?" she asked just as coldly.  
  
"Answer the question before I break off your arm."  
  
"Answer mine before I kick you in a very uncomfortable place.." she threatened.  
  
He smirked again, if her precious brother heard her acting like this..oh it was too amazing  
  
to even imagine! She was acting down right Slytherin like!  
  
"Fine..We did a spell in charms. Showing you your 'destiny' and deepest desires.  
  
So now tell me what it means." she ordered, her eyes widened as Draco traced his fingers  
  
over the mark.  
  
"What I don't get is why the hell you have it...I mean for fucks sakes you're a  
  
pansy ass Gryffindor.." he muttered.  
  
"Watch your mouth asshole." she smirked, Draco raised one eyebrow but he  
  
smirked as well.  
  
"I think we should go for a walk." he said, gesturing to the forbidden forest. It was  
  
much too easy to be overheard here. Ginny picked up her one shoulder bag and put it on.  
  
She snorted a little as he interlaced his arm with hers.  
  
"I've been in there I don't need an escort Malfoy." she said, but strangely, she  
  
didn't make an attempt to move her arm.  
  
"I'm just making sure you run away. What I have to say may be a little..too 'bad  
  
guy' for you, and I can have you running away and squealing." he said leading her into  
  
the forest. Ginny brushed her hair off her shoulder, she knew he knew she was thinking  
  
about the 'bad guy' part.  
  
"I'm not going to run." she said simply.  
  
Both of them were startled at how normal this felt, Ginny leaning against a large  
  
tree, Draco standing in front of her whispering quietly about his plans. Her nodding with  
  
understanding. Him offering..her sinking down to the ground, needing to think..Draco  
  
sitting beside her...letting her tell him about how she didn't like the direction her life had  
  
been heading before her charms class.  
  
How normal it felt that Draco actually didn't have to pretend he cared, he did care  
  
because he was a believer in destiny.  
  
"But do you think you'd be able to kill Ginny? Actually take someone's life?"  
  
Draco asked inquisitively. Ginny stood up and looked up at the castle with a heavy sigh.  
  
"I think you'll have to ask me again in a little while." she said quietly. Keeping  
  
her back to him. He stood up and nodded.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just..leave before the graduation ceremony next month...if you make up your  
  
mind before then come and find me." he said simply. She smiled a little at him, stopped  
  
and nodded, her face stern again. With that she made her way back up towards the castle,  
  
going through her own secret entrance behind a boulder at the edge of the forest only able  
  
to be open by a certain enchantment.  
  
Sighing Draco mounted his broom and flew back to his secret passageway. As he  
  
took off his shirt and changed into his pajama pants, he began to wonder. By the time he  
  
sat down on the edge of his bed in the pitch black room, the thought was gnawing at him.  
  
"Was Ginny Weasley really thinking about joining him on the Dark Side?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hello Hello! I know i said this would be one shot..but now i dont think it will be. So heres the second chappie. I need help though! my writers block is driving me INSANE...any tips on how to save myself? Hope You like! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! Luv Emyln and her kitten Lestat who's watching her type right now!

* * *

_**

"No! You idiots what do you think your doing!" Draco bellowed at Pansy

Parkinson. The pretty witch with a bronzed tan and ringlets of golden-honey coloured

hair crossed her arms indignantly.

"Me and my team did what you told us to do!" Pansy protested, tapping her foot

on the dam concrete ground. Their headquarters changed regularly, at the moment they

were in a haunted castle in Scotland, in the dungeon dimly lit by a green fire that sat in

the center of a dark wooden table in which all the had been Slytherins were now seated,

except for Pansy and Draco who were standing up as they argued.

It was two years to the day they had killed everyone at the Graduation ceremony,

with no remorse. Except for those who had survived.

"You said to go and find the army and take them down!" Pansy said, looking over

her manicure.

"I told you to find that stupid bloody Dumbledore's Army's headquarters so we

could go and take them down! YOU KILLED THIRTY MUGGLE LITTLE

CADETS!!" he fumed banging his fist on the table.

"We'll their muggles aren't they? So why does it matter?"said Pansy.

"BECAUSE THEY AREN'T A THREAT!! WE NEED TO GET RID OF

DUMBLEDORE, POTTER, GRANGER AND WEASLEY SO WE CAN START

ON OVERTURNING THE MINISTRY!!!!" yelled Malfoy. Pansy looked at the

ground angrily and stormed out the double doors. Malfoy angrily looked at the green

flames, not moving a muscle when the doors closed loudly behind Pansy.

"What an imbecile" he thought to himself. He heard murmurs and the screeching

of chairs as the door closed again.

"Boss.." Goyle said in his low grumble. Draco looked up and to the door.

Ginny Weasley, stood in the doorway, looking cool and composed a small smirk

on her face. Her wavy deep red hair had been cut, instead of tumbling to her lower back

itwas just below her shoulders.

Draco hadn't seen her in years, but that curious thought had been stabbing at him

until it left an empty void in his mind since their talk in the forest two years ago.

"Getting rid of Weasley hmm? I hope your not talking about me." she smirked

uncrossing her arms and striding into the room confidently, she didn't seem the least bit

bothered by the close to fifty something wands all pointed at her, waiting for a command

to kill.

"Nice place." She said raising her arms a little, surveying the high ceilinged and

dark room. "A little mustier then I thought Slytherins would like, lacks a few homey

touches but not bad for being hunted." she stopped as she reached Draco. He smirked a

little.

"How did a little Gryffindor manage to break through our tight security?" he

asked quietly. He snapped his fingers and instantly his followers dissaperated.

"Well I'm not just any little Gryffindor remember." she shrugged, the same

devious look on her face that she had been wearing since she entered the room. He

leaned against the table, she hooked her thumbs in the pocket of her black pants

casually, looking over the room again.

"Wow the order was way off. They're looking for you guys in Africa." she said.

"You know about the Order?"he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Your talking to a member here Draco." she said as though it was obvious. "Of

course I haven't been helping lately...well not them." she smirked, daring him to ask.

Draco bit the bait.

"How so?" he asked crossing his arms.

"By telling them your in Africa..saying I've seen you in Egypt. Every time then

even get a little close to finding you I turn them away." she laughed a little, a cold laugh

that Draco was seeming to enjoy. "I guess being 'Little Innocent Ginny' has its pay offs."

Draco narrowed his eyes as she pulled her long sleeved crimson shirt over her

head, revealing a satin thin strapped tank top. She moved her hair to one side and held

out her left arm. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Its death if you change your mind." He said quietly, taking

a hold of her arm a little more gently then he would have his own current members.

"Two years without a word from you." she said quietly. "More then a few times I

wondered if you had taken back your offer. But there hasn't been a minute since we

talked that I've doubted this is what I wanted."

Draco nodded he took a deep breath as he pressed his wand firmly to her upper

arm. But she stopped him by placing her hand over his fist.

"How much does it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco asked just as quietly.

"Lie to me." she said firmly. He nodded.

"Not at all, you want even feel it."

* * *

She was biting her tongue so hard she was beginning to taste the blood that was 

seeping out of it. It she didn't let herself scream now she would bite right through her

tongue. It seemed like it was taking an eternity for the mark to get placed on her skin. It

was pain unlike anything she had ever felt before, as though one branding iron was

searing at her from one side of her skin, while another was burning through it and pulling

it away on the inside.

She took a deep and shuddering breath, the blood from her tongue spilling out the

corner of her mouth. When Draco let go as the mark was embedded she fell to her

knees, her hands flat on the cold ground. She spat out the blood on the floor and closed

her eyes trying to feel the pain lessen. But it was just as searing and red hot as it was

before.

There was a long awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity, Draco

watching Ginny breathing heavily but with difficulty, spitting blood every once and while

onto the floor. Knowing there was nothing he could do. Ginny trying to push away the

agony that was at least going to last a few hours longer.

Ginny collapsed onto her back, laying down. He was shocked when she started to

laugh bitterly.

"Oh yah..I didn't feel that." she said coldly. He smirked and sat down beside her.

"You told me to lie." he felt a little awkward moving her hair away from the

splatters of blood on the floor but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Well you didn't even scream. I'm the only one so far who hasn't screamed

besides you now when I got the mark." he said, trying to make her feel a little better.

"Instead I just bite through my tongue." she said closing her eyes, her lips a deep

crimson from the blood she had been spitting up for a while now.

The silence returned, Ginny writhing a little on the ground at times when the

burning pain on her arm flared up, Draco watching quietly.

"Any regrets?" he asked. She opened her eyes slowly, as thought the dim fire light

was too bright.

"No." She said quietly, but he could hear the definite tone she was using.

"You know, I think the sorting hat made a mistake putting you in Gryffindor, only

a lunatic or one hell of a strong person goes this far out of their house's stereotype."

Draco admitted.

"Who says I'm not both?" she smirked sitting up very slowly, then getting to her

feet. Draco stood up after her. "One hell of a cold floor..I'd think you'd at least spring

for carpeting." she laughed lightly. Draco shook his head with a smirk.

"If your not too out of it, care to tell me about the Order?" he asked crossing his

arms. Ginny yawned.

"Patience Malfoy. Two months from now, guess who's going to be leaving

Britain for three weeks?" she asked sitting up. Draco blinked.

"Like I'd know...Father Christmas?" he said coldly rolling his eyes.

"Dumbledore smart ass. Dumbledore is basically the leader of the Order. He

leaves and people sort of drop their guard. They believe that if he's not there, nothing

big's about to happen because Dumbledore would know about it, sense it coming

almost. I'm going to drop the defenses on the headquarters and then you can make your

move." she said running her other hand through her hair. "Merlin its freezing down here."

"You bitch a lot don't you?" Draco smirked, but he went over to a trunk that sat

beside the long table. "But I guess you get your cloak now." He pulled out a beautiful

black velvet cloak, lined with expensive green silk. The bottom was trimmed with green

and silver serpents, that seemed to move in the dim lighting.

Ginny took it in her hands, then fastened it around her shoulders, feeling the cool

silk on her burning arm, giving it a slight sense of relief.

"Its lovely. But I think you better keep it for now, there's a meeting in an hour at

the Order and I don't want them to get a suspicion about anything." she said, wincing as

she pulled her sweater back on and handed the cloak back to Draco.

"I'll come and get you when its time." she said quietly, he just watched her and

she began to leave.

"Ginny? Can I ask you a question?" he asked. She turned and nodded silently.

"Why is it that you feel you can kill them? All of them? I thought they were your

friends."

Ginny smiled bitterly, taking a deep breath. "Yah, I thought they were too.." with

that she slipped through the doors which slammed behind her with a boom leaving Draco

in the dark by himself.

* * *

Ginny turned the shower on full blast, steam rolling and billowing out inside her 

apartment she shared with Hermione. Letting it hit her full blast in the face, she winced as

the steaming water rolled over the mark on her shoulder.

Since she had graduated, she'd felt the betrayal and the sense of regret that had

come over her on the night of her sixth year.

_FLASHBACK_

Ginny sat at the window to her dorm, looking at the grounds holding in her hands

an aged piece of parchment with labeled dots moving around on it. Yes, Ginny had

indeed stolen Harry Potters beloved Marauders Map. She smiled a little at thinking

about how easy it had been, sneaking into his room, opening his trunk finding the map

and leaving was so easy she swore even a toddler could have done it.

She watched the dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' pacing around the Slytherin common

room. More then likely giving orders to his troops. She glanced at her watch, there were

two hours left until the Graduation Ceremony, she didn't have long to make her decision.

Sure she was secretly dating Harry, and she thought Hermione was her best friend

but how long would that really last? She had felt something in the forest with Draco-she

was surprised at how easy it was to call him by his first name-she had never felt before.

Was it security? Was that how it felt when you came close to grasping your destiny.

Ginny didn't really even believe in destiny. How odd it was to think that

somehow, in the stars or something was your life, locked in stone. Ginny believed that no

matter what you could change things, she could make a difference for the best or worse,

could she change her destiny as well?

She felt a tear start welding up in her eyes, she knew the answer to the first

question Draco had asked her. No. She couldn't take a human life, not now. She

dashed over to her trunk pulling out a roll of parchment and hastily tearing off a piece.

She grabbed her quill and in scarlet ink she wrote:

DM

I can't. Not yet, but I want to know..I want to see. I'll be watching tonight but you wont

be able to see me, no one will. Maybe if I watch I'll know for sure. I give you my word

that I wont ruin anything for you, I stole Harry's map that shows where everyone is in

the castle so you have a better chance now.

-GW

PS: I don't know when I'll see you again, but I wont forget your offer.

Ginny ran up to the owlery so quickly, anyone who saw her would think she was

flying. She gave the letter to a school owl and sent it off on its way. She watched the owl

dive down to the far side of the castle. She looked at the clock that was currently

covered in feathers, she made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower, ignored by the

other students as usual and began to pack up her things. She heard the applause start,

rumbling throughout the castle. She tossed on her invisibility cloak, put her wand in the

pocket of her robes and headed into a secret passage with Harry's map.

Ginny was enthralled by the entire thing. In a good way or a bad way she didn't

know and wondered about for years. Dumbledore had announced Draco's name to

receive his diploma, and that's when it began.

Draco had ripped off his Hogwarts graduation robe as did all the other seventh

year Slytherins showing the hall their magnificent black, green and silver cloaks. He had

leapt up towards Dumbledore so fast she could barely see him move, his wand pressed

toDumbledore's throat.

"Welcome Fellow Hogwarts Students!" Draco shouted, his other followers

already stunning and killing most of the teachers, the rest had their wands pointed

towards the students. Flitwick on the floor..dead. Madam Pomfrey was bleeding from

her mouth, her eyes empty and gleaming. McGonangal, the same as were Trewlawny,

Sprout and several others.

"To the end of Hogwarts!" Draco finished, his eyes widened as Dumbledore's

form turned into smoke, but as it began Draco angrily yelled "LET THE KILLING

BEGIN!!"

Flashes of green almost blinded Ginny, She blinked hard from her hiding spot,

staring from behind the wall of bricks that acted like a window only she could see.

Screams like she had never heard before, the thundering of footsteps as crowds

screamed and ran towards the doors pounding to get out.

It was then when Ginny was more shocked then she had ever been. Harry,

Hermione and Ron running run by her hiding spot towards the door.

"Where's Ginny?!" Ron yelled ducking a fatal blow from Goyle and stunning

him. Ginny bit her lip starting to feel guilty.

"We have to get out of here forget about her! She can take care of herself!" Harry

yelled knocking Pansy into one of the heavily laden tables. Ginny's jaw dropped as she

watched them run by Hermione screaming one of her heavily advanced spells and

blowing down the gigantic doors and they ran out with everyone else.

_End of Flashback_

Ginny wiped soap out of her eyes. Harry had lied to her so many times after that.

Saying he was looking for her everywhere but thought she had disappeared in the

crowds.

Too many times to count had she forgotten something at the Order and walked in on

meetings that she should have been a part of, Hermione saying 'Oh I thought I told you

about it.'

Ginny sighed. "Yah some friends." she said rinsing out her hair and shutting off

the water. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel, looked at her face in the mirror. Her

brown eyes had become more cold then she had ever seen them look in the past few

years. If she couldn't have killed then, she knew she could now.


	3. End Chapter

**..::An: Hello hello. I hope you likes this chapter, thanks to Rae for editing it! I dont want any flames disagreeing with who ginny k (u'll figure it out once ur done) this is the end though. Thanks commenters i luv chu all!!! hopefully i'll be rid of this writers block soon!::..

* * *

**

Draco watched as Ginny instructed his followers on the layout of the house that

the Order was hiding in. He was exited, almost giddy really. He could finally hear the

screams he so longed to hear, piercing silence that had gone on inside his head for so

long. He could visualize the newspaper headlines and the shock that would go through

everyone's mind when the found out the most 'important wizards' were dead.

He watched her move her wand about the three-dimensional map that was

hovering above the table. The glare she gave Goyle as he tried to grasp a hold of a

wafting dining room table made him smirk. To think this was the person that was leading

them to what they desired the most. To think this woman was a Gryffindor...

* * *

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, she pulled on the skin on her cheeks. It was

damp to the touch from her shower, but it seemed to feel numb to her. She blinked

slowly and watched her eyes swivel inside the holes in her head. Those dark brown eyes

everyone always loved when she was a child. She couldn't even remember the last time

someone noted she had brown eyes.

She heard a buzzing noise. It was annoying and she looked at the clock on the

wall pointing at 'Hurry Up.' She sighed and went to get dressed. Things felt different, as

she played over the night before in her head. She hadn't spoken since, not to anyone.

But then again, Hermione wasn't here.

She held onto her towel that was wrapped around her, oblivious to the quiet

sounds that always occupied the flat. The ticking of the clock, the bubbling of the fish

tank, the hum of Hermione's reading lamp. Ginny stopped in the long hallway that led to

the bedrooms as she noted that hum finally. It had to have been on since Hermione had

been there the day before. She quietly walked into the living room and saw the sparkling

lamp beside the comfy blue chair. Ginny's hand brushed against it, she felt it burn but

said nothing and didn't bother to move it as she switched off the lamp.

Ginny pulled her sweater down, tugging at it uselessly. She looked at the

periwinkle blue, and realized it was Hermione's. She pulled it off and tossed it onto the

floor at the heap of clothes that were already pilling up. She went over to her wardrobe,

watching her bare feet and the cuff of her jeans push down the carpet as she stepped.

She pulled the black long sleeved shirt off the hanger and pulled it on. Not even

bothering to look at herself in the mirror she walked into the living room, not caring

about the figure sitting on the couch, his black cloak spilling onto the floor. She ignored

him as she sat in Hermione's chair, sitting with her legs under her and staring at the floor.

"Your not packed are you?" Draco asked. Ginny shook her head, her eyes wide,

and a little glossy as she looked at the carpet. There was a piece of Hermione's favourite

cereal on the side table. Ginny pressed her thumb to it, turning it into a purple powder.

"Its not easy...the morning after. It gets easier....but are you ok?" he asked, leaning

forwards, his long fingers interlaced in front of him. Ginny looked up.

"How can you ask me that?" she said quietly, Draco sighed and stood up.

"Because I had to. I didn't expect you to answer because you don't know. Come

on get your stuff, you have to clear out before people find the bodies." He said closing

the curtains in the apartment. Ginny nodded numbly and felt like retching as he said that.

"The bodies.." she said quietly, walking into her room and pulling out a small

leather suitcase. Draco leaned against the doorway, watching her use shrinking charms

on her things so they fit perfectly. She left a pile of clothes on the floor, but finished

rather quickly.

"I'm done." she said looking at him. Draco raised an eyebrow and sighed going

over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. He looked for a plain pair of socks,

most of them were all red and gold. He handed them to her and she looked a little

surprised at her feet and sat on the end of her bed to put them on.

"All I can see is green...green and red...and all I can hear is screams, not you, not

me...just screaming..." she stammered. She looked down at her hands, her wand hand

shaking violently. Draco sighed and sat beside her.

"I told you its hard. But we cant talk about it here..wait until we're on the ship to

Asia. Come on." He helped her to her feet, took her suitcase and put her hand on the

portkey he pulled of his pocket.

Draco was becoming un-nerved. He was standing on the deck above her and she

was still there at the bottom deck of the ship, as she had been for the past five hours.

The sun had set and the water was rushing past the cruise ship quickly. Her hands clung

to the guard rail as they had been since she had arrived on the ship.

He was seriously wondering if she was about to throw herself into the water. He

sighed angrily and walked down the many steps that lead to the floor below.

"If she's going to commit suicide...well she just bloody well shouldn't." He

grumbled. He walked across the deck slowly and finally came to her side. "Don't jump."

he said quietly. Why was his voice all quiet now? He wondered.

"I wasn't going to." she said quietly. "Draco?"

"What?"

"Why was it easy?" she said looking down at her hands. He raised an eyebrow, as

everything started clicking into place. Why she was being quiet, why she looked

shocked at her hands..because they had killed and she had felt nothing.

"Is that what's with the silent treatment?" he asked, leaning against the guard rail,

feeling a little off balance due to the slight rocking of the muggle cruise ship. To avoid

being tracked there were only five members of the group on this ship. Some of the

others were getting to Asia by train, the rest were flying.

She sighed and nodded a little tugging a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I saw my mother crying, and screaming my name...and then I killed her. Why am

I not dying inside?" she said, her tone was full of exasperation.

"Some people are just different about death then everyone else." Draco shrugged.

Ginny looked at him disgustedly.

"This isn't just death Draco. This is killing. I killed my mother, Hermione and

Fred and George..and I feel nothing. How is that possible!?" she yelled, Draco looked

around paranoid if anyone over-heard, and clasped a firm hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he hissed angrily staring at her eyes fiercely. "What the hell do you

think your doing? I accepted you into this because you said it was your destiny...and I

believed you. You did what you had to do Ginny now get that through your head before

you go ballistic. We're meeting Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle for dinner go get changed and

meet me in the hallway once your done." he told her, actually prying her ice cold hands

off the railing and giving her a small push away from the railing.

"Fine, I'm going." she snapped and walked briskly towards the doors that lead to

the rooms.

Draco let out an angry breath. She knew she belonged here, and he could see it

when she killed. She wasn't like the person everyone had believed her to be. She

was...different. And somehow, he wasn't sure how, but he knew that she believed this

was her place as well.

Ginny splashed her face with cold water, looking up to see her reflection in the

small, circular mirror. She pulled on the skin a little, and now she could feel it. Either it

was the reality of what she had done and how she really felt had stopped crashing down

on her and finally starting to settle, or the ship was sinking and she was drowning

because she didn't feel so numb anymore.

She looked about; everything about the room in the ship was intact. Not too fancy,

not to cheap..and the rose was still on the table beside the door, so was the note. There

were people outside swimming, people dining, people dancing and people laughing. And

Ginny was coming to terms with what she did, and to her horror she wasn't as shocked

as she had been before. She dried off her face with the towel, running her fingers

mindlessly over the embroidery on the edges and tossed it down uselessly into the sink.

As she left her room she picked up the rose momentarily. The note was right; she

did know this was where she belonged. She couldn't help but smile, the note was right.

"I belong in this-whatever it is-I know I'm supposed to be here." she admitted.

She continued to smile as she set the rose down beside the note and closed the door

after her.

Draco smirked a little as she locked her door and put the key in her small black

clutch purse. She was dressed in muggle jeans and a sparkly black halter top to try and

blend in. Draco's diamond and emerald serpent ring wasn't really 'blending in' and she

shook her head with a smile as she saw it.

He held out his arm like he did when they were back at school on the night she

had learnt about this future. She took it and smirked in an almost Draco-like essence.

"Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded.

"For once..yeah I think I am." she replied.


End file.
